Warriors Mating Stories
by Warriorsmating
Summary: LEMONS! NO NON MATURES ALLOWED! NOT TAKING REQUESTS! SO PLEASE DONT COMMENT! THANKS!
1. Lust, Love or Rape? You decide!

**Hi guys. I'm Amor, Love. I make cat mating stories. And I need you guys to come up with cats and ideas!**

HEY YOU. HOLD ON A MINUTE. I'M NOT TAKING REQUESTS. IF YOU WANT THIS SERIES TO GO ON. PLEASE LISTEN. DON'T REQUEST UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE. PLEASE? THANKS.

* * *

**Here are the choices**

**Love: 2 cats having sex. Or threesome and stuff like that.**

**Lust: One cat or two cats jacking off.**

**Rape: A cat forcing another cat to have sex.**

**So? What do you pick? Comment below!**

**Now! Go pick a chapter to read!**


	2. Leafpool X Crowfeather Example

Leafpool and Crowfeather were curled up and Leafpool was getting a guilty mind. "We need to go back!" She told Crowfeather waking him up.

"Can't we sleep more?" He said with a groan..

"No..I'm worried about Cinderpelt." She confessed.

Crowfeather looked deep in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you something."

Leafpool looked into his eyes in a trance.

"I always wanted to have kits with you."

"No! We can't I'm a medicine cat!" She yelled.

Crowfeather brushed his pelt againest hers. "It will be fun to break some rules." He said dirtily.

She looked at her paws. And Crowfeather said. "Get in a hunting crouch."

She did, she was shivering.

Crowfeather got on top of her and said. "Ready? This might hurt."

She nodded. Scared when her bit her scruff fur. She felt his cock brush against her butt. Her mind said. Don't put it in. She looked back to see the cock, its grayish-blackish color. She turned back around.

Crowfeather slammed his cock in her ripping the sides of her pussy. He heard her scream. "Its to hard and long!" He felt it getting longer by her saying that. He made his penis go deeper inside. He thrusted it and it felt pretty good. Leafpool screamed and then moaned pleasure. He made it go deeper and twisted it.

Leafpool felt him inside her. "I'm going to CU-!" Before she finished she squirted cum all over his dick. He dragged it out and said.

"Clean it Leafpool."

Leafpool sucked his penis and twisted her tongue around. She put her mouth around it more and sucked in and out. He moaned and took his penis out of her mouth. She got on top of him and started humping him.

Crowfeather moaned. "I'm going to cum!" He cummed inside her and licked himself off. Leafpool did to. And then they saw Mid-night waiting to tell them about Thunderclan.


	3. Icecloud X Blackstar Rape-Takashimo

Icecloud just appeared from a bush with a mouse dangling from her jaws. The mouse was stuck, so it was a good time to strike. She looked around and peered over the Shadowclan border. She saw a crow on the border. No one will see me get it if I go really quick. She thought. She ran forward and pounced on the crow. "Ahem.." Icecloud whipped around. "Blackstar?" She gulped.

Blackstar said. "Why did you steal a piece of prey from our territory?" Icecloud replied. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Blackstars black paws flexed his claws. "I will need to pay you a lesson." Icecloud shrunk. "Fine.."

Blackstar padded to Icecloud and got on top of her. Icecloud questioned. "What are you doing?" Blackstar replied. "Icecloud, listen. My cock is just getting bigger because of you. I need to please it." Icecloud hissed and knocked him off of her. "NO! Your a leader! You can't mate with a Thunderclan cat!" Blackstar got on top of her again and dug his claws in the earth. "I'm much stronger then you. Now, time to pleasure my self." Icecloud hissed more and was scared at the same time. Starclan help me..

Blackstar wiggled his cock and then pushed it in side of Icecloud. Icecloud screamed and tried to move. Blackstar thumped his penis in her and felt it getting longer. Icecloud shrieked and tears flooded her eyes. "Please stop!" She said with sadness. Blackstar just said. "No, my penis is wanting to meet you." He got harder and the pussy closed around it. He humped her and made his gigantic white cock pleasured. Icecloud felt uncomfortable and cummed. Blackstar pulled his dick out and juices spilled off his penis. "Icecloud, suck it." Icecloud didn't obey and started to get up. Blackstar bit her tail and made her sit down again. "SUCK MY COCK! LICK IT UNTIL ITS RED!" He stuffed his dick in her mouth making her choke on it.

Icecloud swirled her tongue around his erection and swallowed the cum. Blackstar moaned. "Talk dirty to me!" Icecloud cursed under her breath. "Blackstar! Pee in my mouth! Please! Put your dirty cock in my vagina!" She couldn't believe what she was saying. But of course, Blackstar peed moaning in her mouth. She wanted to vomit. He took his penis out and thumped it in her pussy. Icecloud screamed in pain as blood began to drip out of her hole. Blackstar stopped and looked at her. "Tell this to anyone and you will be rubbing my dick until you like it!" He ran off. Icecloud wiped around to see Dustpelt, master baiting. Moaning and saying. "Oh, oh Ferncloud! Oh!" Icecloud shrugged and ran off to see Jayfeather.


	4. Icecloud X Lionblaze Rape Hollyleaf1243

Lionblaze was going hunting and licked Cinderhearts ear, goodbye. Cinderheart always got worried about Lionblaze when he left to go somewhere and insisted to go with him. But he said, no. He left and padded down the trail. Mouse! He thought excitedly. He jumped up and pinned his paw on the mouse and buried it. It sniffed the air. Another Thunderclan warrior. Did Cinderheart follow him. He flicked his ears when he heard a meow that was a warning. He began to pad away and something tackled him. He was pinned and then a white cat's face popped in front of him. "Hi!" "Icecloud?! You scarred me!"

Icecloud said. "I know!" Icecloud flipped Lionblaze over and she wanted to let him go..But her eyes made her look down him. Scanning his body for something. Then she saw it. His gold cock just sitting there. It was medium size. Her pussy got wet and she wanted to rub it for pleasure, but she got another idea. "Lionblaze? Did you have sex with Cinderheart yet?" Lionblaze was puzzled and said. "No." Her mind was pulsing. "Hump me." Lionblaze's eyes grew. "What?! But..I am in love with Cinderheart!" Icecloud then yelled. "Your cock is so good looking! I want it inside my wet vagina."

"Um..No.." He said. Icecloud then put her pussy near his cock. "Stop Icecloud!" She pushed his cock in her pussy. She felt it throbbing and slid it in more. Lionblaze yelped and tried to wriggle free. Icecloud then pinned him with her paws and started thrusting. Lionblaze yelled with pain more and Icecloud stopped and flipped him over again. She began humping him and said. "Your turn! And if you don't! I'll tell the whole clan that you raped Hollyleafs body when no one was looking!" Lionblaze hissed and got on her. He started humping her and slid his dick in her pussy. He moaned. What am I doing! I shouldn't enjoy this! His dick grew hard and 3 inches longer. He slammed his dick harder and humped faster and harder. Then both moaned with pleasure. "OH, OH LIONBLAZE! I'M GOING TO CUM ALL OVER YOU DICK!" She squirted and it covered his dick. He slid it out, which was hard to do. And slammed it in her mouth. She went back and forth like a lollipop. He moaned and cummed all over her. She licked herself and heard rustling from the bushes. "LIONBLAZE?!" Icecloud looked up and stuck her tongue out. It was Cinderheart. "Lionblaze...How could you?!"

Lionblaze put his head down. "I'm sorry..." "SORRY ISN'T ENOUGH! YOU WANT HER TO BE YOUR NEW MATE THEN FINE!" She whipped around and stormed off. Icecloud went close to his face. "Your my sex toy now." And she went away with a smirk of delight on her face.


	5. Graystripe X Bramblestar X Blossomfall

In the forest, Bramblestar the new leader was talking to Graystripe about Firestar, then things went a little off topic.

"I made love to Firestar once." Said the Gray warrior. "He was screaming so much, it made my dick go farther in him." Bramblestar smirked. "How large is your dick now?" Graystripe stopped and slid his paw over it. "A mouse tail." Bramblestar showed Graystripe his tabby cock. "Look how horny I am." Graystripe and him laughed. "Lets find a cat, so we can have a threesome." Bramblestar agreed. He put his paw on Graystipes gray dick. It suddenly became harder. "I want to suck that so much." Graystripe licked his lips and went down to Bramblestars cock. It grew and made him have a boner. He started sucking it and Graystripe moaned. Bramblestar moaned. "Oh...Graystripe. When I see you. I get a huge cock. Now suck faster!" Graystripe slithered his tongue all around it getting more aroused by the second.

Blossomfall was hunting with Foxleap and turned to the noise. "I'll be right back." Foxleap nodded and padded away. Blossomfall appeared from behind the trees and stopped. She gasped. They turned around and started at her. Graystripe pounced on her. "I'M HORNY BITCH!" SUCK MY COCK!" He stuffed it in her mouth and she screamed and started crying. Bramblestar whispered. "Sorry." But he was horny as well. He stuck his dick his her pussy and moaned with Graystripe. They all made screams and grunts up to Starclan.

She licked Graystripes penis and Graystripe yelled and juices swirled around her mouth. Graystripe started humping her and Bramblestar stood on his hind legs and stuck his penis in Graystripes ass. Graystripe humped faster making Bramblestar go up and down. He cummed in his ass and Graystripe felt it and moaned louder. Blossomfall was moaning as well now. She was such a dirty slut. Then as a few minutes pasted they stopped and cummed all over Blossomfall. Blossomfall had a wet pussy and stuck her tail inside her moaning. "OH...OH GRAYSTRIPE! OH BRAMBLESTARRRR!" She cummed on them and they all cleaned up. "Graystripe, you meet me here tommorrow and so do you Blossomfall." They all went different ways, hunting.


	6. Sandstorm X Scourge X BC Featherpool16

Sandstorm stood side by side Firestar. They were heading to the battle with Bloodclan. Sandstorm headed to the back of the patrol while Firestar was leading. Sandstorm yelled to Firestar. "I'm going to go hunting, Okay?" Firestar flicked his tail for her to know it was okay. She headed the opposite way of the patrol. She saw a Chaffinch. She pushed her legs off the ground and slammed it to the ground. She buried it. A black cat and 2 other cats came out. "So..I heard your clan is going to fight Bloodclan." He said.

Sandstorm gasped. "Yeah, The whole clan is on our side now." She said. It was Scourge she remembered. "We can't change your mind...But we can get some pleasure out of it." He snickered. The two Blood cats pounced on Sandstorm holding her down. "What are you doing!?" Scourge walked slowly over. "We are doing...You." Sandstorm tried to struggle out, but it was doing nothing.

Scourge bent down and licked her pussy with his snake-like tongue. Sandstorm struggled more. He started swirling his tongue in her inside and his dick grew. She watch his cock grow and screamed. He stopped and sat up. He flicked his tail. The gray cat that was there got up on his hind legs and got Sandstorm up too. He hissed at her to put her paws on her shoulder and he slammed his dick in her pussy. She yelled loudly.

The dark brown cat got up and stuck his penis in her ass. She felt both of their dicks in her ass and pussy. Scourge then said. "This is your punishment. Now boys. Get her on the ground. The two cats stopped and did so. Scourge got on her and humped fiercely and quickly. She forced a moan out and felt his dick go inside her. She cummed all over his dick and sucked it. He got a boner and poured on her. The two other cats got near. One started to hump her and the other stuck his penis in her ass. Scourge made her choke with her dick.

A few moments passed and the brown cat got Sandstorm pregnant. Scourge turned back and said. "Good luck forgetting my erection." He left with the cats and headed to the battle.

"Push Sandstorm, Push!" Sandstorm had the last kit. Firestar padded over to the brown kitten. "It doesn't look like us. Weird. How about Leafkit and Squirrelkit?" Sandstorm nodded and felt guilty. I'll just make him believe its his. She thought and remembered the brown cat.


	7. LionXHeatherXBreezeXHollyLemon y Pie-fac...

Lionpaw was creeping down to the tunnels and seeing Heatherpaw, Darkclans leader, practicing some moves. "Hi Heatherpaw!" Lionpaw said joyfully. Heatherpaw stopped practicing and sat. "Hi Lionpaw!" She replied. "Um, Heatherpaw, can we talk about something?" Heatherpaw looked at him. "What is it?" She replied. Lionpaw sat next to her. "We are only friends right?" The room went silent. Heatherpaw looked at her paws. "I,I, don't know.." Lionpaw licked her cheek. "I always thought we were...mates..." Heatherpaw looked up at him. "We're to young..."

"I know!...But...I..love you.." Heatherpaw was shocked but replied. "I love you too." They nuzzled each other and Lionpaw couldn't control himself. He got on Heatherpaw and started humping her. Heatherpaw jumped and knocked him off. "What are you doing?!" She glared at him. "I-I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry.." Heatherpaw looked down. "No-No...I liked it. What were you doing though?" Lionpaw replied. It's called mating. Its when a tom and a she-cat hump each other and the tom puts his...you know..in her..you know.." Heatherpaw rasped. "Could we try?"

Lionpaw shrugged. "I heard it hurts.." "I love you Lionpaw, and I know I can trust you." Lionpaw was embarrassed. "Aw thanks. First you get in a hunting crouch." She bent down until she was crouching. He placed himself on her. "Now are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. She nodded. He brushed his penis near her pussy and said again. "You sure?" She replied. "YES! I mean..Yes.." He slammed his penis in her and she screamed. Tears poured down her eyes. "I'M SORRY! Don't cry!" Lionpaw said with worry. Heatherpaw wiped her tears with her paw. "I'm fine." He thrusted his penis in her and heard her moans of pleasure. She then said. "Hump faster! Make me spill juices!" He tipped his head. "You know about sperm?" She nodded. "I thought it was in water." He replied. "Those are tadpoles." They laughed and he continued.

He continued to hump her faster and the moaning of both of them filled the cave. She cummed all over him and he licked it up. "Heatherpaw, give me a blow job." He said with lust. "Whats that?" "You'll find out.." His dick grew bigger as he put it near her mouth. "Suck it." He pushed his dick in her mouth. She sucked it and warm juiced flooded her mouth. She swallowed and wanted more. She licked his penis faster and he cummed again. He moaned. "Oh...Heatherpaw..Oh, oh.." His dick got harder and went as long as it could go. She cummed by looking at it. "Whos you mommy?" She said. "Who is it?!" As she got on him humping. "YOU! OOHH..YOU!" They both cummed and then started cleaning up.

Footsteps sounded in the cave. "Heatherpaw?! What are you doing with this kittypet?!" It was Breezepaw. "Fucking him, what does it look like?" His dick grew long. He pounced on her and humped her moaning. "Oh, Oh, Oh, OH!" He put his penis in her and pushed harder. Heatherpaw hissed. "Get off!" Lionpaw watched with his dick bouncing while he was walking forward. Breezepaw yelled. "I'm going to-!" He cummed in her. Heatherpaw cummed back.

Hollypaw came looking in the cave. "...Lionpaw?!" Lionpaw turned his amber gaze on her. Breezepaw ran to Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, are you wet?" Hollypaw's eyes widened. "No!" But she was wet..Breezepaw put his tail on her chest sliding it down and it went inside her pussy. She moaned..."I'm going to go inside you." He got on her and humped her. He stuck his cock in her and moaned with her. Lionpaw and Heatherpaw started to have sex again too. The four cats moaned in the cave echoing and all cumming the white mess everywhere.

"Hollyleaf...Heres your kits..." Rock said to her. Hollyleaf was in the cave that she was stuck in. All the kits were black except one. The one was Grayish black and looked just like Breezepelt. She wanted to fuck him again but couldn't because he was probably with Heathertail now..


	8. Firestar X Cinderpelt Rape

Firestar was watching Cinderpelt take care of Cloudtail's paw. Cloudtail was on a border patrol and stepped on a thorn. Firestar didn't think the medicine cat's duties were interesting, but Cinderpelt. He butt was making him lick his lips. Sandstorm then walked over and touched him on the shoulder with her tail. "Hello Firestar, what are you standing here for? Cinderpelt then turned and saw him staring at her. She turned around again. Sandstorm looked at him. "Why are you staring at Cinderpelt?"

Firestar ignored her and went to his nest and slept. Then when he woke up he saw a thorn and he pricked himself and went to Cinderpelt. "Um, I got a thorn in my paw." Firestar said. Cinderpelt looked at it. "I ran out of cobwebs. So you need to wait until I come ba-" "WAIT!" Firestar cut her off. "I'll go with you!" She hesitated. "But, your paw." Firestar pulled it out with his teeth. "We just need to get the cobwebs now." His paw was bleeding heavily. They both limped out. "Heres some." Cinderpelt said has she tugged the cobwebs. She then applied them to his paw. And it made the bleeding stop.

Firestar got on her. Cinderpelts eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Firestar licked her neck. "Loving you." Cinderpelt made whining noises. "Firestar..I'm a medicine cat.." Firestar looked into her eyes. "Then I'll rape you." His orange dick went into her and she screamed. He humped and thrusted into her. "Fire..Star...I love you, but this is wrong!" Firestar started humping her. And she yowled more. "Oh..Cinderpelt. Your pussy is tight!" He cummed inside her and she moaned. "You like me fucking you now. Don't you?" She moaned. "Firestar! Make me cum!" He made his dick go deeper in her pussy. "FIRESTAR! I'm going to CUM!" She cummed all over him and he licked it off. His dick hardened and grew. Cinderpelt couldn't help herself and pounced on him. She gave him a blow job. "Mmm, Firestar, you taste so good."

Firestar grinned. "Your a dirty little thing aren't you." She went back in forth and his sun glowing dick spit warm juices in her mouth. "Firestar, show me how you master bait." He grabbed his paw and rubbed it back and forth really fast on his cock."Oh..Cinderpelt.." His dick bounced up and down causing her to master bait with herself now. He tail was in her pussy making her cum.

Later.

Firestar was licking in her pussy while she was laying there. She moaned so much and Firestar joined in. "I love you Firestar." Firestar licked her neck. "I love you too.." And they kept banging each other until they were worn down.

The Future.

"Leafpaw, do you know how kits are born?" Cinderpelt asked Leafpaw. Leafpaw shook her head. "No.." They were walking to the gathering. "Well, me and you father were humping and you father slammed his nice warm cock in my pussy. Leafpaw's eyes widened. "Was it good?" Cinderpelt nodded. "But just remember to always fuck a cat in your own clan." Leafpaw and the whole clan split up to talk to other clans. And she saw a grayish black cat with blue eyes talking to someone else. Leafpaw went over to him. "Hi.." He looked up.. And a couple days later they left the clan and fucked.

Cinderpelt didn't know were Firestar or Leafpool was. Then she saw an orange cat. "Is that Squirrelflight or Firestar?" She got wet and didn't care. She grabbed the cats scruff. And dragged her in the shadows and raped her. Screams and moans came from the shadows. Cinderpelt fucked Squirrelflight until she cummed.

Me: Oh, wait! Thats for the next story for whoever requests it first!

Crazycatcallingoutforpies requested this. Didn't have enough room for her name.


	9. Hollyleaf X Ashfur Bloody Rape! WARNING!

WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE AND CURSING AT ADVANCE THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER. LETS JUST SAY HOLLYLEAF IS VERY PISSED.

Hollyleaf had to end Ashfur. "I'm not letting him tell the whole clan about Squirrelflights secret." Not for her..But for Jayfeather and Lionblaze. She saw Ashfur looking into the lake on the Windclan border. She must punish him. She saw his dick. Hmmm...I'll rape him. Not with my virginity but with his. She thought. She looked on the ground and saw a stick that looked just like a penis. She grabbed it in her jaws and slowly walked behind Ashfur. "TAKE THIS YOU DIRTY PIECE OF-" He yelped and she slammed it in his ass. He fell and she got on him. She pushed the dick farther in his ass and she humped him. "STOP!" He yelled, she made it go deeper and he cummed. "YOU PIECE OF MOUSE-DUNG! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU BE IN THE DARK FOREST!" She humped faster and yanked fur out of her scruff.

His ass started to bleed and she got his dick yanked it. "OH STARCLAN NO! DON'T DO IT!" She bit his dick and he screamed. Thunder sounded in the distance. She bit into his dick harder and he cried loudly. "SHUT UP!" She clawed his eyes so he couldn't see but feel. "Now, to lose my virginity and yours!" "NO! PLEASE I DON'T WANT THIS!" She got his bleeding dick and sucked it. She then slammed it inside her pussy making him yowl.

"NOW! YOU DIE WITH NO VIRGINITY!" She screamed. She was really angry. "No! I won't reveal the secret! Don't do anymore!" His tears filled his crystal blue eyes. "YOU SUCK YOUR MOTHERS PUSSY AND YOU PROBABLY AREN'T A VIRGIN!" She yelled and she slammed the stick farther. Then she stabbed his eye with another stick. He bleed. He got up clawing her fur. He pushed him down and bit his throat and threw him in the water staining it with blood. Rain fell and he had no scent at all. She then said. "Fuck you and your slutty mom."She walked away feeling quite please.


	10. Ivypool X Dovewing Lust- Bleeding Hearts

Ivypool and Dovewing where curled up next to each other. They were sisters. Like best friends. They were two of the closest cats in the clan. Dovewing woke up tired from last nights kitting of Squirrelflight. She had two kits. Acornkit and Firekit. "Ivypool wake up!" The white cat's eyes slid open. "Dovewing? What is it?" Dovewing's eyes were half closed and pointed with her tail at two cats. "What are they doing?" Dovewing asked. Ivypool looked too. "They are saying something." They crouched and sneaked closer and went to the shadows were they couldn't be seen. It's Squirrelflight and Bramblestar! She thought. "It's Squirrelflight and Bramblestar!" She whispered out loud for her sister to hear. Bramblestar was moaning with pleasure while Squirrelflight was sliding his dick up and down. "That looks good."

They looked at each other. "Should..We try that?" Ivypool asked. "But I don't have a huge stick in my front like Bramblestar." Dovewing replied. Ivypool groaned. "Thats called a cock and only toms have it." Dovewing tilted her head. "How do you know?" "Me and Foxleap...Umm..Talked about it.." Ivypool replied. "Here lets go in the forest." They ran to the forest silently.

"Now lets try this." Ivypool got her tail and got it near Dovewing's pussy. "See that. I'm going to slide my tail in and out with my tail. Okay?" Dovewing laid down, showing her pussy in clear view. "Okay." She replied. She slithered her tail in her pussy and Dovewing moaned. "Oh..Ivypool..Faster..." Ivypool got wet and did so. Faster..And faster..

"Oh, OH!" Ivypool licked her lips and got down. She started licking the top of the pussy and then slithered inside. "Do you taste me?" Dovewing said getting her aroused. Ivypool felt something go in her pussy. Dovewings tail was sliding in her pussy. They both moaned. "Ivypool, I feel something coming! OH! ITS COMING OUT FAST!" She cummed all over Ivypool's tongue and she licked it. Dovewing felt the juices all over her tail. She slid her tail in Ivypool's mouth. Ivypool climbed on Dovewing making their pussy's together.

"That was wonderful." Dovewing said. "Yes, lets jack off again sometime."


	11. Tigerstar X Sandstorm Rape- Bear17

Tigerstar ran through the forest with the wind blowing through his pelt. "FIRESTAR, YOU BASTARD!" He jumped and flipped until he landed on Thunderclan territory. Sandstorm was patrolling with Cloudtail and Dustpelt. "Dustpelt, Cloudtail! Go get Firestar!" They ran. "Well, well, well..Look who we have here? Firestar's lovey dovey mate?" He sneered walking around her. "Have you seen Firestar fuck you? Nope. Firestar hates you. He will never FUCK you! But I know who will."

Sandstorm made her eyes darted around his body. He saw his very big dick bouncing every time he moved. "Don't you dare..." Sandstorm said with a hint of fear and bravery. "I will dare." Tigerstar smirked. "I'm going to fuck you harder then Firestar will ever fuck." Tigerstar pounced on her. She hissed. "GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF FOX SHIT!" He pinned her and slammed his painfully hard dick in her.

"MEOOOOWWWWOOWWW!" Sandstorm yowled. He humped her violently. She saw some white foam forming from his mouth. He then yowled. "YOU ARE GOING TO SUCK MY PENIS UNTIL I SEE BLOOD POURING FROM IT!" He yanked his dick out of her pussy and slammed it in her mouth. "SUCK!" She suck twirling her tongue around it. A couple moments passed, that felt like moons for her. Blood dripped from his penis since she was sucking it so hard. He moaned. "Now! He yanked the dick out again and slapped it around her face making her juices slime down it. "Gross!" She yowled. "I'm getting horny!" He got up cumming in her mouth like a fire hose.

She yowled more and pounced on him. She bit his throat making him lose a live. She clawed violently to make him lose another. He then had 7 lives. "FUCK YOU!" He ran out to a different route. Sandstorm licked the blood from her claws.

Future.

"Scourge you will be on our side. Helping me take over the forest. Deal?" Scourge yowled and slashed his 7 lives away. He had a spasm losing his lives right away. And with the help with Sandstorm. Never looking at his amber eyes again.


	12. Hawkfrost X Brambleclaw Love-Lionstar36

Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw were waiting by the border to "talk" again. They never really chatted. They loved each other, always growing hard from looking at each other eyes. "Hawkfrost, I'm here." Hawkfrost turned. "Ah, Brambleclaw, it felt like moons waiting her!" Brambleclaw licked his lips. "Who's on top today Hawkfrost?" He asked lustfully. ""You are, dear brother." Hawkfrost said waving his butt at him lustfully.

Brambleclaw grinned and pounced on him. He licked his neck with a sneer. "You are so sexy Hawkfrost. You are so weak on the bottom. I will conquer your body like Tigerstar conquered ours. Tigerstar, the night before, had sex with his sons, showing how to bang. Tigerstar was known around the forest for his hard dick. Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw wanted to have huge dicks like him.

Brambleclaw nibbled on Hawkfrost's neck. Hawkfrost moaned. "Your my king Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw got turned on and went for the "kill". He humped him moaning and Hawkfrost moaned to. Brambleclaw went inside his ass with his penis. "Feel me exploring? Hawkfrost?" He moaned pleasure. "Harder!" He slammed harder thrusting. "I'm spilling!" Brambleclaw said pouring juices in him.

Hawkfrost moaned louder. "I'M GOING TO CUM!" Brambleclaw yanked and Hawkfrost flipped over and stuck his dick in his mouth cumming. "I LOVE YOU!" He yowled. "Who's your leader?!" Hawkfrost yelled to him. "Hawk_star_!"

"Hawkfrost..I banged you..Now..You are going to pay.." He slammed the steak that was pinning the fox trap. He slammed it in his throat. Hawkfrost's eyes shrank. "You will pay for this..." He said bubbling from the blood pouring from his throat. He fell making the blood pour in the lake. Firestar then said. "What the Dark forest...Did you say..Bang?..." Brambleclaw then said.. "Expression...Don't tell anyone..I said that.."


	13. Blackstar X Russetfur Love

Since Blackstar and Russetfur just became mates. Russetfur always asked him to mate with her. But he was much to busy. "Blackstar, please fuck me today!" Russetfur showed her true kittish self. "NO!" Blackstar started to get pissed. "Blackstar! Mark my word! You'll love me!" She ran out the camp with Blackstar staring after her. "She-cats.." He organized the patrols for re-marking the border. "I'll go check Thunderclan border." Blackstar offered to his clan. He headed out to the Thunderclan border. He let his fluid flow out his penis on the ground to mark the border. "There..." That felt good. He thought. Peeing on the ground was nothing compared to cumming in Russetfur's helpless pussy.

His dick grew and his eyes flared when he saw a cat in the shadows leaping at him. It was Russetfur. "Getting hard Blackstar? You know you want to lick me..And take over me..." She said sexily wanting to get raped. Blackstar couldn't help it. He pounced on Russetfur licking deep in her pussy. "Oh, BLACKSTAR! EAT ME AWAY!" She moaned like a helpless kit. Blackstar licked even deeper, feeling the warm liquid squirt from her.

"Oh, Russetfur, your so helpless. I will claim your territory." He got up and stuck his penis out peeing all over her and in her mouth. Moans and grunts bounced off of her. She got u when he finished and sucked his dick, tasting the wonderful flesh on it. "Russetfur..." He moaned and jerked his dick in her mouth farther. He cummed down her throat. "MORE!" He cummed more. She got his dick out and rubbed it repeatedly. "Yes, Russetfur! Jerk me! Jerk me off!" She rubbed his dick faster and licked the tip. He moaned and shivered. "My turn.."

He got his paw and rubbed it in her dick. In and out, in and out.. They master baited all night and day. Until..They couldn't do anymore. 9 moons passed and the kits came..They died sadly..But of course they didn't care. Every night then fucked and fucked..And fucked...And banged..XD

**Requested by Nightpoppy of Thunderclan **


	14. Dawnpelt X Lionblaze Rape

"Just stop it!" Lionblaze hissed at Dawnpelt. "Jayfeather, Doesn't murder cats!" He bristled with anger. Dawnpelt and Lionblaze were arguing about who killed Flametail. Dawnpelt stood at the Shadowclan border and Lionblaze was on the other side. "But!" He shoo his head. "NO! GO AWAY!" He ran off into the bushes. Dawnpelt ran away back to camp.

"MOUSE DUNG!" Lionblaze missed his vole. He pricked his ears at the Shadowclan border. _Maybe..I could get revenge.._He thought. Lionblaze ran to the Shadowclan territory. He hid and looked and saw a patrol. Dawnpelt was leading with Tigerheart and Ivytail following. Lionblaze stalked them quietly. Dawnpelt looked up. "I spell...Robin!" She ran and pounced and took the robins life. She dug a hole a buried it.

"Good...Now, I'll.." He pounced. "ATTACK!" He got a hold of her scruff. She hissed. "GET OFF! KITTYPET!" He bit harder making her bleed."No...I will make you pay! Hey, Dawnpelt? Are you a viiirrrrgggiiin?" He said mockingly. "No...Don't you dare!" He slammed his gold dick in her tan pussy. "AHHH!" She yowled.

He humped fast. Then faster.. She yowled and cummed all over him. "SUCK MY COCK! NOW OR ELSE!" He forced her head down. She placed her mouth on his cock sucking with slurps and tongues. He moaned. "Oh...Dawnpelt, harder!" She made her head bob while giving him a blow-job.

He cummed in her mouth and she forced her self to swallow. He slid his dripping dick out her mouth. She watched him press his dick in her ass thrusting. She hissed and whipped around clawing him and running. "YOUR VIRGINITY IS GONE!" He hissed and stormed away.


	15. Dovewing X Lionblaze Lust

Dovewing's heart was pierced. "LIONBLAZE! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" She woke up startled at her nightmare. She never was mates with Lionblaze.."I wish.." She said out loud. _Cinderheart is sooo lucky.._She thought. She ran out of the warriors den looking around. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were sharing tongues.

"When are you going to have kits?" Lionblaze asked Cinderheart politely. Cinderheart stopped grooming his fur. "In a moon, that's what Jayfeather said." Lionblaze licked her ear. "Good, our kits will be beautiful." He said, See you later, and headed out the camp. Then stopped."Hey Dovewing! Wanna go on a patrol? Just you and me?" He asked. She was shocked. "Wait, really?" She ran to him. _SHUT UP DOVEWING! YOU ARE HIS KIN! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF WHITEWING WHO IS THE DAUGHTER OF CLOUDTAIL WHO IS THE NEPHEW OF FIRESTAR WHO IS THE FATHER OF LEAFPOOL! _She realized she was panicking out loud. "Heh, heh..?" She laughed embarrassingly.

They walked slowly near the river and lapped some water. Lionblaze looked up and licked his lips. "That was delicious. Look at the sun!" Dovewing looked at the sun gleaming off his pelt. The flower petals dancing in the air. The water shining against the shore. She snapped back to reality. She looked at herself. The pale grey cat staring back at her. She nuzzled Lionblaze on the muzzle for comfort, suddenly feeling alone.

Lionblaze's amber eyes then stared into her blue eyes. "Dovewing..I-I need to tell you something." He looked at his golden paws. Dovewing panicked. Oh no, he's going to probably tell the whole clan how I always stare at him and freak him out. "I-I love you.." He said. She couldn't believe her ears. "Really?" She burst out loud, questioning him. He nodded and slid his tail down her body. She stood on all four paws, like usual.

She felt the tip of his tail quiver on her waist. "Do I have your permission to do this?" He asked. She nodded and screamed inpatient. "YES JUST HURRY UP AND FUCK ME!" She then felt his tail go in her pussy and go in and out repeatedly. She moaned with pleasure making his dick harder. She licked her lips and yelled. "FASTER! HARDER!" He moaned and felt her juices on his own tail. He slid it faster and harder by the heartbeat.

She got her paw and started to pump his dick. She rubbed it up and down. Over and over again. He moaned and she went faster. He sprayed juices all over her and she licked it right up all clean. "Yes, all over me!" She moaned as they both worked on each other. She cummed on him to while he felt satisfied.

She jumped on him, pinning him and started to suck on his dick. She bobbed her head, back and fourth. She puffed, very tired, hard while doing her task. They then made a hot mess all over each other. "That was fun." Lionblaze said. "Lets do it again tomorrow." Dovewing then replied with new energy bubbling inside her.


	16. Jaypaw X Hollypaw X Lionpaw Love

Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw ran inside the forest. "Come on! Jaypaw hold on my tail!" Lionpaw said to Jaypaw, as Jaypaw kept tripping. "Where are we going again?" Jaypaw said with a mouthful of tail. "We're going to the lake." Hollypaw said. Lionpaw tilted his head at her. "I don't get why your making us go to the lake with you, Hollypaw." Lionpaw asked sternly. Hollypaw didn't answer for awhile. "Um, well, why not look at the reflection in the lake? It's wonderful.." Jaypaw then skidded and let his brothers tail go. "I can't see!" Jaypaw said glaring at Hollypaw.

Hollypaw just stared at Jaypaw. "I-I will tell you guys eveything when we get there." Lionpaw just lead Jaypaw and followed his sister. Jaypaw could hear water rushing away. "Are we here?" "Yes."

Lionpaw looked at Hollypaw. "Okay, what is it?" He asked sternly. "Um, I, love you guys." Lionpaw and Jaypaw exchanged looks. "We love you too, Hollypaw." Lionpaw said. Hollypaw shook her head. "I mean a lot. I want to mate with you guys." Jaypaw stopped moving. "What?.." Lionpaw looked at his paws. "Isn't that, weird? I, think I want to mate with Hollypaw too." Lionpaw admitted.

"Wait! What!" Jaypaw said again. "You guys are mouse-brained." Hollypaw looked at her paws. "Jaypaw, it'll be fun!" Jaypaw didn't answer. Lionpaw and Hollypaw looked at each other. "Lets get him." She whispered to Lionpaw. They both jumped Jaypaw. Hollypaw grabbed his silver dick and started rubbing it in her mouth. She licked it with pleasure while Lionpaw was humping Jaypaw in the ass. "Oh!" He moaned. Jaypaw moaned too. "This is wonderful."

"FASTER!" Jaypaw yelled at both of them. Hollypaw, started going faster with her blowjob. Lionpaw pumped inside Jaypaw faster. Cum spilled on Jaypaw's nose, he was thinking it was from Lionpaw. He felt Lionpaw inside him, he was pumping super speed right now. "Calm down!" Jaypaw moaned loudly. Lionpaw slowed down and stopped. "Switch places."

Hollypaw was on the bottom, Jaypaw was on her. While Lionpaw was licking Jaypaw's dick. Hollypaw licked inside his mouth, moaning and grunting. They licked each others mouth, twining their tongues together, while Lionpaw was licking the tip of Jaypaw's dick. He then made Jaypaw thrust forward and make him go in Hollypaw. Jaypaw started pumping inside Hollypaw. Lionpaw was watching, rubbing his dick.

He squirted on Jaypaw's back and got on it. He licked his back and brushed his hard cock, dripping wet with cum, on his ass. Jaypaw quivered and breathed heavily. Hollypaw watched Lionpaw lick his lips and thrust into his ass once more. Jaypaw felt pain this time, since his dick was stone hard.

Hollypaw watched with a wet pussy as the two cats were in rhythm. She licked her paw and started brushing he pussy. She got her tail and stuck it inside her moaning. All the cats cummed at a time, and Jaypaw screamed stop. "Do you spell something?" He continued. They all stopped with him . "FOX!" They all ran away like kits as the foxes came out on the white floor and started licking it up. "Wow, time to get me some cat!" One fox said. And they all trotted off.


	17. Tigerstar X Firestar Rape

Firestar faced the grinning looking Tigerstar in the face. "I can't believe you. Why do you need to do this to my clan?!" It was time for Tigerstar to ruin all the clans by making them be on his side. Firestar wanted to end him once and for all, but he wasn't like that. He would never won't to have Tigerstar's blood on his paws, well, killing him with with his paws.

"Because, I will rule the whole forest one day, you will die in my paws when I have the chance. And you are going to face the worst punishment of all." He sneered and jumped at him. Firestar dodged to the left and slid his claws out. "You missed! Why not have another go?" The orange tom taunted. The muscular tiger flicked his ears at him and dashed forward. Firestar was staring at his speed, he would never dodge that!

The bold tiger head butted him to the ground and got on his back. "Who's the leader now?!" He grabbed the orange tom's scruff and yanked it. He managed to rip some of his pelt off, which hurt. "Yeooow! Get off!" Firestar said spitting. Tigerstar brought his muzzle near the tom's ear. "You might feel some pain in the back..." Firestar was right about to question when he felt and hard material near his rear. The object went closer and he could feel some flesh and fur on it. What was it? Firestar then took the question back and didn't want to know. Then all of a sudden a piercing pain went through him.

Tigerstar looked at his cock thrusting in the tom's ass. He moaned and sweat started to form on his face. He slid his claw's in the grass more because of the tom struggling below him. He went deeper and started to hump. Firestar was yowling with pain and just went still. He knew he was useless and just went through the pain. Tigerstar was delighted for him to give up and humped harder making the tom's fur go up.

Firestar had to thrust his hip so it felt comfortable. "Urrrgg.." He groaned. Tigerstar then stopped and slid his dick made Firestar sit up and jolted his cock in his mouth. Firestar almost barfed, but he knew he had to suck him, or he would be in more pain. Firestar twirled his tongue around Tigerstars cock and bobbed his head while doing it. He licked the tip tasting precum. He slowed a little and kept sucking. Tigerstar moaned and yowled. "Faster!" He did so and tasted liquid forming in his mouth while the enemy screamed. Finally Tigerstar was pleasured and got his dick out his mouth. "There. Now I hoped you learned a lesson." He turned around and padded off with his head in the air. While Firestar lay on the ground useless and tired...


	18. Squirrelflight X Bramblestar Love

"Squirrelflight, wait up!" Bramblestar called out to Squirrelflight in the camp. Squirrelflight ignored him and ran off. "Playing hard to get, huh?!" He mumbled loudly to himself. He dashed forward and followed Squirrelflight out of camp. The stars glittered in the sky and one grew brighter then all of them. Bramblestar sniffed the air and smelled Squirrelflight close to water. He went to the lake and saw Squirrelflight's orange fur brighten against the moon.

"Squirrelflight...Isn't the sky wonderful?" Bramblestar said as they sat close by the water's edge. She nodded. "That's Firestar up there..I wish he was still alive..But we got another brave leader for Thunderclan." She pressed her nose in Bramblestar's brown fur. Bramblestar licked her head. "I can't wait to have kits with you, Squirrelflight.." Squirrelflight looked into Bramblestar's eyes. "Why not now? I always wanted your kits..Not Ashfur." "Or Assfur." Bramblestar said grinning at Squirrelflight.

Bramblestar stood up. "Lets start." He said with emotion. He got on Squirrelflight's stomach and licked her chest. Steady strokes with his tongue, up and down on her chest fur. Bramblestar pushed his muzzle against hers and licked her mouth. She opened as the leader stuck his tongue in her mouth. Swirling it around. He got out and stood up. Squirrelflight put her hindquarters in the air, teasing Bramblestar. His dick grew. He got on his hind legs and put his front paws on her thighs and pushed his dick in her. She yelped a little then thrusted her hips. "Come on Bramblestar! Is this all you can do?!"

He licked his lips and started to hump and bob his cock in and out of her ass. Faster by the heartbeat. And harder then the way he hit Hawkfrost in the throat. He moaned loudly and cummed in her. He slid is wet dick out and started to lick it himself. Squirrelflight laid down as Bramblestar got on top. He put his cock in her pussy and thumped. She moaned. Bramblestar heard her scream and cum all over him. They laid down next to each other and licked each other clean. They both purred and curled up next to each other.

"Bramblestar."

"Yes Squirrelflight?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. Bluestar X Whitestorm Love

Bluestar stared at the new kittypet apprentice getting a tour from Graypaw. Whitestorm, Bluestar's nephew, took a spot next to Bluestar with Lionheart on the other side. "Whitestorm, how is Firepaw doing?" Whitestorm cast his blue eyes to the tom. "Good. He is getting along with everyone. He looks hurt though after the battle with Longtail, should we send him to Spottedleaf?" Bluestar turned to him. "He's fine, just a couple of scratches that can heal themselves." Lionheart looked over to them, his golden pelt flashing. "Bluestar, I'm going to show them to the nursery, tell me if you need me later on." He padded away. Whitestorm put his white tail on her gray-blue fur. "Bluestar, may I talk to you, in private?" The tom flicked his tail toward the entrance of camp. Bluestar nodded and followed the tom out.

When they arrived out of the camp, Whitestorm turned to his aunt. "Bluestar, I..This might be...Odd..But, I think I love you.." Bluestar's eyes widened in surprise. "We're family, Whitestorm..What would Snowfur think of me? How about your mate, Willowpelt?" Whitestorm's eyes flashed. "I love you more, you remind me of my love for Snowfur." Bluestar tilted her head. Whitestorm shook his pelt. "I only loved her as a mother, that's it." Bluestar looked at her paws. "Whitestorm..I love you too but, what are you trying to tell me?" Whitestorm then said. "I would like to mate with you."

Bluestar was surprised. "Wait, what?!" Whitestorm nodded. "I-I would like to mate with you." Bluestar sighed. "Just this once though.." Whitestorm nodded and got on her. Bluestar felt odd and uncomfortable, since this was her sister's son..She loved him though..He was loyal and handsome..The white tom then made his dick gently brush her pussy. She had no expression so he went in. He thrust inside her. Bluestar dug her claws in the earth, feeling a little bit of pain...

Whitestorm started to hump repeatedly in her, making her moan gently. She started thrusting her hips with his movement inside her. He went harder and faster making Bluestar start to moan loudly. She then started to bristle. "Whitestorm! I'm going t-" She got cut off by her screaming, leaking juices all over him and his dick. He slipped his dick out and started to clean the juices up. Bluestar started to comb her own fur then his. They looked at each then nodded. "Bluestar..I..Can't be with you..I know you can't be with me.." Bluestar looked upset. "I know..But we can be family.." They stared at eachother and headed back into camp..Leaving their past feelings...Behind..


	20. Goldenflower X Firestar Love-Sandstorm07

Firestar watched Bramblepaw skid beside Goldenflower. Tigerstar was his father, but he didn't know what horrible things he has done in the past..Firestar looked at Goldenflower. "Hey, Goldenflower!" He walked up to her. "I need you to do something. Can you go check and see how Tawnypaw is doing? She is really upset." Goldenflower nodded and whisked over to the apprentice's den. Firestar sighed at all the work that had to be done. "Graystripe! Come here!" Graystripe nodded and flicked his ears toward Frostfur, the cat he was talking to. "Yes? Can I do something for you?" Firestar licked his own fur sticking up on his chest. "Yeah, can you assign the evening patrols? I need some rest...I'm not feeling so good..." Graystripe nodded. "Yeah, Cloudtail! Can you lead a patrol?" His voice faded away as he went to talk to the white warrior.

Goldenflower came back from the den. "Firestar, Tawnypaw says she wants me to fetch moss for her. Could you come with me to soak the moss?" Firestar yawned. "Sure, don't you know where the water is though?" Goldenflower paused. "Um, I'm, getting old, I forget things.." Firestar rolled his green eyes and walked with her to the water supply. Goldenflower sat down, not even trying to wet the moss. "Firestar, I'm glad that you told the truth about Tigerstar..I can't believe he would do those things..." Firestar nodded. "Yes..I'm glad he's gone.."

Goldenflower touched her nose to his. "Firestar, I think I love you.." Firestar jolted his head back. "Wait? What?!" Goldenflower bristled. "Yes..I love the way you smile, your a handsome tom.." Firestar looked at her eyes. "I have to test you first, and see if I can love you better then Sandstorm.." Firestar said smirking. Goldenflower smiled back at him crouching down. "Let's do this then..."

Firestar got on her gently, feeling his dick grow. This was the first time he did this, but he knew how to do it right. He looked at the back of her head. "Do you think I'll fail?" Goldenflower answered. "Let's see if you can fuck like your mouth. You talk a lot anyways." Firestar got turned on and then pushed his dick into her. She screamed at the pain of his growing dick in her pussy. It cut the edges a little, but she started to get used to it. Firestar started humping on her, making her shake. He went harder and faster, wanting to make her moan.

She moaned louder and then yelped, feeling something pushing through her body. "FIRESTAR! IT'S COMING! I'M GOING TO CUM!" At that, he humped faster. He wanted to go deeper into her, but her juices shot out of her pussy. It wet him and his dick, licking it off. "Goldenflower, it's your turn to show me how you do." She nodded and made him get on his back. He flipped his tail out of the way, to show his dick. She licked her lips and rubbed her paws back and fourth on erection. He moaned in delight as she went faster and faster. She stopped then took his dick in her mouth. She made her tongue lick the tip, tasting her juices. She bobbed her head, while sucking the cock. She then felt him tremble as her mouth filled with his juices. She swallowed it and took the dick out. "That was wonderful." He said, rubbing his dick up and down, masterbaiting. She nodded and licked her mouth, while hearing his moans of delight.


	21. Bluestar X Fireheart Lust-sardene3

Bluestar saw Fireheart grieving for Graystripe. He recently left Thunderclan for Riverclan. Fireheart was still doing his normal duties though. Every time she looked at him, she was reminded of Oakheart, her former mate that died by Tigerclaw. Oakheart killed her deputy though. He deserved to die. She had to forget Redtail though and think of Tigerclaw, her new deputy. Fireheart was busy talking to Whitestorm about tasks he had to do. "Fireheart! Come here please!" Fireheart looked at Bluestar and nodded. He said goodbye to Whitestorm and padded to the she-cat.

"Fireheart, can you follow me?" Fireheart nodded and followed the gray-blue cat. They arrived near a fox-hole. Bluestar jumped inside, Fireheart following. "Okay, what is it?" Asked the orange tom. Bluestar sat down, her tail over her paws. "...You...Remind me...Of Oakheart..." Bluestar said sadly. Fireheart pricked his ears. "Oakheart, your former mate?" She nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on you. I love you Fireheart.." Fireheart, was shocked. How come every cat in this clan, loves him all of a sudden? Was he really that handsome? "Bluestar, I love you too. But will this work?" Bluestar stood up, head held high. "Anything could work."

Fireheart felt Bluestar get closer to him, heartbeat by heartbeat. She stuck her paws out, putting it on his chest. His green eyes flashed with curiosity. She made them slide down softly, making them finally arrive at his dick. He wanted to move away, but something told him to stay. She started making her paws go up and down. Like rolling a stick. Fireheart moaned and said. "Is that the fastest you can go?" He said smirking. Bluestar grinned, and started making her paws go faster, feeling the softness of his dick. Fireheart moaning louder now. He put his paws to the ground, digging his claws in the earth. He felt something burst inside him. "Um, B-Bluestar!" He said with a quivering voice.

Bluestar ignored him and went the fastest she could go. He started bristling. She knew what was coming. She kept doing it, smirking at his cock. Fireheart then screamed and juices spilled on Bluestar, she licked her fur, cleaning every single drop. Fireheart helped her, tasting his juices. Everything was clean. "Fireheart, this..Reminds me of Oakheart too much. I don't want anymore mates. I'm sorry." He nodded. "I understand. Let's get back at camp..."

The Future...

Bluestar went under the water, she had to hold her breath, not allowing any of the water in her body. He lungs screamed for air. She told herself to give up, but saw a orange cat in front of her. His green eyes gleaming. "Keep swimming my dear Bluestar..Use your paws, slowly try to float above water. Be calm.." She did so, she arrived above the water. "That's it! Good job...Our kits are waiting for you." He faded away, making another orange cat take his place. Fireheart grabbed her scruff and Mistyfoot and Stonefur dove in. They all hauled her on land. Thank you..Fireheart..We're not mates...But your my loyal deputy. She pictured him as the leader, bold and tall, standing on the highrock. Her kits started grooming her. She said sorry to them for not being a good mother, and then looked at Fireheart. "Goodbye, Firestar...We will meet again one day...And with that, she heard him choke with grief. "Bluestar, no! You'll be fine!" She closed her eyes, smiling and dark swept over her..Goodbye, my dear Fireheart..We will meet again. Someday..


	22. Tallstar X Bluestar Love

Tallstar was heading to the Gathering, with the rest of WindClan following behind. They got to Fourtrees and Windclan separated. To talk to other cats from the other clans. Tallstar looked around. He knew he was supposed to go with the others but the Gathering didn't have to start right away. Riverclan arrived shortly after Windclan. Leopardstar was heading toward Blackstar, like she had the same idea too. Tallstar saw Bluestar talking to Fireheart. She nodded goodbye to him and turned. Tallstar's amber eyes met hers. Tallstar nodded greetings, Bluestar nodded slightly. She started to pad toward him. He coughed a little, so he could speak clearly. "Hello, Bluestar.."

She started to speak too. "Hello, Tallstar. How has Windclan been?" Tallstar flicked his tail to the other leaders. "You shall find out soon enough. I shall find about Thunderclan's behavior too. Right?" He tried to make himself sound calm. She nodded. "Should we? Go up?" She said while she saw his eyes go to Blackstar. Blackstar was already getting ready to start the Gathering. Tallstar nodded. "Come." He flicked his tail, knowing not to order another leader around, but he just wanted to be polite. He climbed on, watching Bluestar get on too.

After they made their announcements. Tallstar told his clan to stay, as he had important thing to do. The three other leaders looked at each other. Blackstar then said. "We might as well stay too..." Fireheart padded over to Graystripe, chatting with him. Onewhisker padded over to them, saying hello. Tallstar dashed forward to talk to Bluestar. "B-Bluestar, I need to talk to you. Let's go into the forest out of this clearing." She nodded awkwardly and followed him.

Bluestar's whiskers twitched. "You..What?! You love me?! Why?" Tallstar's pelt bristled. "I know I'm not supposed to have affairs with other cats from different clans, especially a leader...But-" She twisted around. "NO! I did not come here, to be in love with a Windclan cat!" She spit the word "Windclan" out like it was a piece of Crow-Food. Tallstar's eyes blazed anger. But he knew he was upset too. So he shook his head, and tackled her. "AH! GET OFF ME!" Bluestar yelled. Tallstar looked down at her. "I'm sorry. But I can't hold the urge any longer. I am sorry that I'm not listening to Starclan." Bluestar felt his long cock go inside her. She yelped, and Tallstar put his tail over his mouth. "I'm named Tallstar for two reasons you know..So be quiet." He thrusted gently into her, seeing if she adjusts, and she did. He then went deeper inside the gray-blue she-cat. She bristled, but she did nothing more. He then smirked and started humping her, while gripping her scruff in his mouth, gently.

She moaned after awhile of this. He pumped his dick into her quickly, making her move with him. He moaned with her. "I can't hold it in, Bluestar!" Bluestar felt the warm liquid fill her. She also felt him get off. She licked her fur, and looked at him. He wasn't paying attention to her. She tackled him, and wrapped her mouth around his cock. He moaned as she bobbed her head. Tallstar screamed faster and she did so. After awhile of this cum shot in her mouth, she swallowed it and licked her lips. "That was wonderful." Tallstar then replied. "That won't be the last..."


End file.
